Little Brother
by Amaranthyn
Summary: With Blue, Yellow and Crystal gone to Unova for a vacation, Red, Green, Gold and Silver stay at Green's house to have some "male-bonding time". They bond, of course, over a sick Silver, snowstorms, wet blankets and cuddling. What can they say? He's their little brother! Based around a headcannon I came up with... NO PAIRINGS. Uber fluffy though! T for a few curse words. Also: Bing


**Another fic... Inspired by Myracels (again)**

 **Backstory:**

 **I came up with my own headcannon that Red, Green and Gold made a pact that they will protect Silver from anything else he'd have to deal with.**

 **(Also, Gold has an affixiation for Bing... xD)**

 **Headcannon 2 (I read this one on a Tumblr page): Silver is just as innocent as Yellow. They stubbornly believe that babies still come from storks (among with other childish beliefs)**

 **OOC Sick!Silver, OOC characters in general, four guys cuddling in Green's bed (not naked, of course), overall fluffiness**

 **NO PAIRINGS. ANY PAIRINGS BETWEEN THE GUYS WOULD JUST RUIN THE ENTIRE POINT OF THE HEADCANNON. YAOI FANGIRLS, BACK OFF xD (No just kidding... but seriously, no pairings implied)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Google or Bing (Yes, Bing.)**

 **Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 _This is not how I wanted this week to start off…_ Red sighed as he stared at the tiny device he held in his hand.

It was supposed to be a fun two weeks. The girls went to Unova for a girls-only vacation while the boys stayed at home.

" _It'll be a great time for you all to bond," Blue sang as she slung her arms around Red and Green's necks._

 _Green scoffed, turning his attention away from her, "Pesky woman…"_

" _I don't know Blue… I mean, we all have very little in common."_

" _Says the one who has him as a best friend," Blue smirked, giving Green a small shake to empathize her point._

" _She's right Red… All four of you should become closer if we are to work together more often."_

" _Whose side are you on anyway, Yellow?"_

 _She giggled softly, brushing her golden locks from her face. The door suddenly opened as three figures clambered in. All three were wearing winter gear whilst covered in snow as the white precipitation started to fall into Green's house before one shut the door. They each had luggage which they carried or lugged behind them._

" _Crys! Perfect timing! We're just about ready to go!"_

" _We're just trying to convince these two further that this was a good idea," Yellow added._

 _Crystal sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand as the other was gripped onto the handle of her suitcase, "Them too? Gold kicked up a stink when I told them this… Silver has been passive-aggressive with the whole thing."_

 _The younger boys of the group snorted obnoxiously or looked away silently respectively. They didn't look too pleased about the arrangements either._

" _Why do we_ _ **have**_ _to do this, Crys?" Gold whined, planting his foot down on the ground childishly._

" _I'm not telling you again."_

 _The raven haired teen groaned, crossing his arms as he started to sulk. "So unfair…"_

" _Well suck it up, buttercups! You better be closer friends by the time we get back," the brunette girl demanded before she walked over to the silent redhead. She smiled sweetly before she condescendingly pinched his cheek. He grunted in pain and annoyance, glaring daggers at her. "And take care of my baby brother, okay?"_

 _That's exactly what we're doing, Blue_ , the teen thought bitterly as he read the numbers on the device. Barely a day into their bonding experience that something bad decided to rear it's ugly head at them.

"Well? What is it at, Red?"

Said teen felt a pair of green and golden orbs dig into his skin. His crimson red orbs looked up into the golden orbs which belonged to the voice.

"41 degrees."

Gold coughed suddenly, appearing to have choked on his spit. Green sighed loudly, unpleased with the turn of events.

"So… Should we take him to a Pokémon Centre?" the red-eyed boy asked.

A soft, pained whimper came from Gold's side. Underneath a pile of blankets was a shivering Silver who was curled up into Gold's side in attempts to keep warm. His pale face was void of colour, save for the flush the fever gave him and the dark bags under his eyes. His lip quivered as he moaned again, silver eyes squeezed tight in pain.

Red sighed, trying to pick out the small details on the youth's face but the room was too dark for him to see. The lights had been turned off, per request of the ill PokéDex holder. The only lights that remained on was the low lighting that came from the dim television - which depicted a paused episode of _Proteam Omega_ \- and the computer screen that Green sat in front of.

"No… Not yet. I don't want to move Silv unless we gotta. Viridian City is too far for him… And I doubt they'll do much besides send him to Celadon or Goldenrod. Hey Green, Bing what we should do if someone's got a fever of 41 degrees."

" **Bing**?" the brunet repeated, unsure if he heard Gold correctly.

"Yes, Bing it."

"Why **Bing**? Nobody uses Bing."

"Exactly!" the golden eye teen gave a toothy grin. "Everyone says "Google it" but I'm not everyone. So instead I say "Bing it" to be different."

Both older boys rolled their eyes.

"I'm Googling it…"

Gold merely scoffed as he dramatically rambled, "You betrayed me. Our friendship will never work out…"

The teen shifted in his seat which earned him a pitiful whimper from under the pile of blankets.

It caused both Red and Gold to bite their lip while Green winced, bowing his head.

"S-Sorry Silver…" the boy murmured softly, quickly making himself more comfortable so Silver could rest.

The room fell into a tense silence. Green's typing and clicking resonated around the room; fast and furious as he looked for tips on how to deal with fevers. Soft pants accompanied the button pressing. They were uneven and shallow; desperate and pained.

"Let's see here…" Green suddenly mumbled as he brought a finger to his chin. "Treating a fever…"

The other boys perked their ears up, listening to their companions rambling.

"Increase liquid amount… Red, go get 'im a glass of water and make sure he drinks it."

"On it."

"Take temperature every two hours…"

"Are we going to remember to?" Gold questioned.

"Probably not… I'll set an alarm to remind us," the brunet proposed as he grabbed his PokéGear to set an alarm for every two hours.

"Ibuprofen… Red! Can you grab some ibuprofen while you're at it? There should be some in the medicine cabinet!"

A faint "Okay!" came from the kitchen as the tap suddenly turned on. There was thumping of footsteps to presumably the bathroom as the water was left on to get cold.

"Watch for signs of dehydration… That's going to be difficult…" he murmured as he read through the symptoms listed. "He's already feeling like that from the damned fever…"

Red came back into the living room, a glass of water and pill bottle in hand. He suddenly felt like a monster, about to force Silver out of his warm cocoon.

The raven-haired boy placed the water and pills on the table as he got on his knees in front of the redhead. "Hey… Silver…" Red's voice was soft and warm as if he was talking to an injured animal. "Silver…"

The fevered boy slowly opened his eyes in response. Red smiled gently at him, noting how glassy, red and overall exhausted they looked. "I need you to do something for me, okay?" He truly felt as if he was speaking to a little kid.

"No…" The reply was breathy; forced. It sounded as if it took all of his energy just to get out one simple sound. There was a whine to it; clearly the speaker did not want to do anything at that moment.

It broke Red's heart.

"I know… I know…" the boy cooed. "But I need you to take some pills… It'll help with your fever."

The boy whimpered again, weakly throwing the blankets away from his upper torso. He was still wearing his trademark sweater and what looked like to be a pair of jeans. Red tsked to himself, making a mental note to get Silver back into pyjamas.

As Red grabbed for the pill bottle to get some for the boy, Silver started to tremble violently as the heat escaped him. Gold felt him shiver, wincing at him as he wrapped his hands around his trembling shoulders.

"Sorry Silv. But you gotta take 'em."

The teen only gave another breathy moan, his head falling to relax against Gold's body. His eyes started to flutter shut as the older teen capped the pill bottle, two pills in hand.

"Here; swallow these."

The boy held his arm out as the youngest slowly reached out to grab them. His movements were slow and sluggish; it was clear that he had hardly any energy to spare. As smoothly as he could, Silver popped the two pills into his mouth as Red handed him the glass.

The older boy made the mistake of letting go of the glass as the ill boy struggled to bring it to his lips. His hand started to jerk violently, forcing him to grab it with both hands. It wasn't enough as liquid stared to spill onto the blankets.

Neither Red nor Gold was fast enough to stop the glass from slipping from his weak fingers and onto his lap.

The boy let out a high pitched squeak, sounding like a hum as his lips were closed. Tears of frustration and embarrassment graced his eyes.

"Fuck...!" Red cursed as he quickly gathered the glass. "It's not your fault Silv… Don't worry…"

Green had already rushed back into the kitchen to refill another glass while Red tried to deal with the dripping water. Said water had soaked right through the multiple blankets the boy had around him.

"We're going to have to get him more clothes and blankets, right?"

"Yeah…" Red breathed out, looking back up at Silver as he collected his blankets.

He kept his head down, bangs sticking to his sweaty forehead as his cheeks slowly started to shine in the dim lighting. Gold was doting over him, brushing away his tears with his thumb whilst whispering soothingly to him. A sudden whimper of distaste reminded them he had pills still in his mouth.

"Green, water would be lovely now," Red snapped as he bundled the blankets up to be dried.

The other teen came back from the kitchen with a new glass in hand. He knelt in Red's previous position, placing a warm hand on Silver's trembling form.

"Here."

The boy grabbed the glass with two hands, Green never letting go, as he gingerly lifted it to his lips to swallow. Realizing how thirsty he was, the redhead greedily started to suck back the water, easily swallowing the pills. Before he was even close to finish, the glass was lifted away from him.

"N-No…! More…"

Green smiled gently as the boy whimpered sadly, his glassy eyes wide with terror at the thought of not having his wish.

"You can have more Silv. Just little sips or you'll choke."

The glass was lifted back to his lips where tiny sips were taken out of it. It took a bit longer but eventually the glass was emptied.

Red returned, his lips pursed together as he hung in the doorway, "Green… We have a slight problem…"

The brunet rolled his eyes, standing up to put the two glasses in the sink, "What?"

"That was all of our blankets… Including the ones me and Gold were supposed to use."

"Speaking of Gold," the golden eyed boy started up upon hearing his name, "He's currently sitting in a puddle of water with wet Silver over here. But feel free to ignore them."

Green's eyebrows rose when he realized the water must have soaked through to the couch.

"Crap… Get up, both of you."

A whine came from the youngest but they both stood up. The darker haired boy had his arm wrapped around his companions trembling shoulders in attempts to help him stand. The silver-eyed boy on the other hand has his arms wrapped around himself as he puffed in aggravation, leaning heavily into Gold. Silver's jeans and the side of Gold's jogging pants were darker with the water. Most of the water soaked into the upholstery where the sick boy sat but some did dribble over to Gold's.

"Take him to go get changed," Red suggested, still in the doorway.

Nodding, the two Johto Dex Holders shuffled out of the room to get into comfier, dryer clothing.

Red walked over to Green who was currently cursing under his breath, pulling the cushions from the sofa. He stood up with one in hand, holding it upside-down for any excess water to drip off. He sighed softly as he leaned it against the chair.

"What are we going to do with him? The house is cold as it is… And those were all our spares."

"Well… I could run over to my place… I have some spare blankets over there."

"No… Too risky; the weather is ridiculously bad out there Red. We'll have to figure out another way to keep him warm…"

"Only for a few hours though; I decided to wash them then dry. I'm sure Silver would appreciate having freshly washed blankets to surround himself in."

Green hummed in agreement, his emerald orbs squinting deep in thought.

"Well… I still have the blanket on my bed… And so does Daisy…"

Red nodded, vaguely remembering that Daisy was with Bill for the week, helping him develop his Pokémon Storage unit better.

"Two blankets won't be enough for 'im," Gold snorted, walking in from the hallway. He ditched his wet pants for a pair of dryer black jogging pants he used for bed. "He's very particular when it comes to temperature; the kid can't stand the cold for a second."

"Well he's going to have to deal with it," the brunet sighed softly, racking his brain for other ideas.

"Is… there any more blankets…? I'm cold…"

The trio turned their attentions to the hallway where Gold had just emerged. Silver was leaning against the door frame shivering violently. His sweater still encased his upper torso but his jeans were replaced with a pair of grey flannel bottoms. He had his arms crossed as he tiredly watched his friends through his half-lidded eyes. He broke out of his stance to cough into his arm without warning, returning to it looking more exhausted after.

"That's what we're discussing… Maybe we should get you to a bed in the meantime," Red murmured as he walked over to him. He eyed Green pleadingly, hoping he'd lend Silver a bed for the time being.

Green's house only had two bedrooms; one for his sister and one for himself. Red, Gold and Silver were to sleep on the sofa and floor respectively while Green stayed in his room – none of them wanting to invade Daisy's privacy of her room.

"Yeah… He can take my bed, I guess. I don't mind taking the floor tonight… If we get blankets, that is…"

The dark-haired boy nodded, gently guiding Silver through the house. He stopped him in front of Green's room, opening the door to allow them in.

Green's room was rather plain. There was a double bed, desk and a bookshelf. Books and paper littered the desk in an organized fashion. Red noted that it was probably research his grandfather asked him to review, deciding to poke at it later.

He led Silver to the bed, lifting the covers for the sick teen to crawl under. He moaned as the cold sheets touched his clammy skin, lying in the middle of the bed on his back as he attempted to smile weakly at Red.

"Thanks…"

"No problem," he murmured back, tucking the redhead in.

Immediately he curled up on his side, bringing his knees up to his chest as he struggled to maintain body heat.

Green suddenly appeared out of nowhere, a large yellow blanket bundled in his arms. He quickly spread the blanket out before laying it on top of the green one that surrounded Silver.

"Any better?" Green mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion.

"Not really…" the boy answered truthfully before coughing viciously into his arm.

The third healthy PokéDex holder walked into the room, smiling weakly. "Well, the only other thing I can think of to get you warm is if we climb in bed with you…" he tried to laugh but ended with silence.

His senior Dex holders both glared at him, "It's not the time to screw around, Gold. We need to think seriously," Red snapped almost too harshly.

"Hey! It is an actual idea! It's a survival tactic… Only you typically do it naked. But we don't have to get naked! Just close enough to Silv to help him warm up..."

They both froze, blush rushing to all of their cheeks. They all looked just as flushed as the fevered Silver who whimpered, bringing their attention back.

"I don't care what you do..." he hissed; his voice was hoarse with sickness. "I just want to warm up…"

The three boys stared at him with pity and embarrassment, debating whether or not they should abide by Gold's stupidly viable suggestion.

Finally the youngest of the healthy teens sighed, grinning at Silver.

"Hey buddy. Gunna have to ask you to get up."

Silver narrowed his red-rimmed eyes before complying with his friend without complaints which worried the older Kanto teens.

Still smiling, Gold crawled onto the bed, lying where Silver once was. He sighed in content, reaching his arms out to the sick boy.

"C'mere Silv. I'll warm ya up!"

"I might be sick… But I'm still aware of what I'm about to do… And if you ever tell Blue about this you better kiss your life good-bye…" the teen grumbled angrily, his cheeks flushing even more as he crawled in next to Gold.

The raven-haired boy tutted his tongue at the redhead which of who decided to stay on the far edge of the bed away from him.

"Silver that's not gunna work. You have to come here…" Gold scolded softly as he sat up.

He wrapped his arms around Silver's sick figure, pulling him into his lap. The redhead teen grunted in annoyance, cheeks flaring brightly. Gold then proceeded to shimmy himself and Silver under the covers to lie down. They ended up with Gold lying against the mattress with Silver grumpily lying onto of him, his cheek pressed against his friend's chest as he glared at Red and Green. Gold wrapped his arms around Silver's torso.

"Feel any warmer?"

As if on cue, Silver shivered against his friend. "I guess… I'm still cold though…" he mumbled.

Red shrugged his shoulders, deciding to ditch his gloves on Green's desk. He walked to the end of the bed where he began to crawl up it on his hands and knees. He plopped next to Gold who was just grinning silently at him.

"Red… What are you doing?" Silver yawned as he felt the blankets begin to lift from his cold figure.

"Keeping you warm…" he replied as he slipped his legs underneath the two layers of blankets.

The Kanto Dex holder wiggled closer to his younger companions before lying himself down with an elbow propping his head up. He pressed his chest against Gold's side, ushering Silver to get on his side. When the teen complied, Red pressed his chest against his back, draping his free arm around his waist.

"Better?" the Kanto raven-haired boy whispered softly into the youth's ear.

An incoherent mumble was the response, sounding somewhat similar to a "yes."

Green grumbled to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe you two are actually doing this…"

"What?" Gold snorted. "It's keeping him warm. And it's not like we are gay or anything; this is seriously just a survival tactic. Well, at least until we get him more blankets."

The grandson of Professor Oak sighed deeply, exiting the room the room in silence. Gold looked at Red, and eyebrow rose. His older companion merely shrugged his shoulders, shifting slightly so he could lie down more comfortably.

Green suddenly returned with his PokéGear in hand. He sat himself on the edge of the bed, eyeing Silver with an analytical gaze. He sighed again before he lifted his feet to the bed. He lifted the blankets from Silver's shoulders – which earned him an annoyed whimper.

"What are you doing, Green?" Red inquired.

The boy said nothing as he shifted closer to Silver. The younger boy didn't even crack open his eyes, already deep into a feverish sleep. Green took this opportunity to shift even closer so he was pressed tightly against Gold's side. Silver murmured incoherently as he wiggled closer to the warmth that was presented in front of him. He clutched onto Green's shirt with this sweaty palms, snuggling his forehead into his chest. The brunet decided to wrap his hand behind Silver's head, gently smoothing his hair and scalp. His other arm was used as a pillow, the forgotten PokéGear left forgotten on the pillow.

Gold stifled a chuckle, watching Silver sleep peacefully. Green glared at him, sending death stares at him to not say a word. Red just smiled at his friend.

"Well… Can't say we aren't bonding."

"Shut up Red."

"Hey, he's right Green! No better way to bond than to have four guys cuddling in a bed together."

"Seriously, both of you shut up."

"Oh come on Green. Just relax; we're in the same situation as you… Just minus the childish gripping."

"Well he's on top of me so…"

"Gold… Watch what you're saying…"

"Hah! And you two say I'm the pervert! I wasn't even implying that Green!"

"Sure you weren't…"

"Shut up, Red."

"That's my line…"

"Do you own copy write to that?"

"Why does it matter, Red?"

"You can't claim something's yours unless you own the copy write to it!"

"Nobody asked for your input Gold…"

"No he's right; do you own the copy write to it?"

"When we get up, I'm going to Bing it…"

"Shut up with you and you stupid Bing!"

An irritated growl stopped Green from continuing his yelling.

"How about all three of you just shut up…"

"Sorry…" came the collected responses.

Silver puffed in annoyance, repositioning himself slightly before drifting off to sleep again.

The trio of healthy teens stayed quite for a moment. They stared at one another before Gold decided to break the silence.

"Bing is superior in every way…"

Green growled, "Red, hit him for me would you? Both of my arms are busy at the moment."

Said teen merely laughed, shaking his head at them, "This is just so stupid…"

"I know right? Why can't Green just accept the fact that Bing is the most superior search engine ever made?"

"Okay seriously Gold… Drop the Bing."

"Fine…" he pouted, turning his head to the side.

Green shifted his body slightly, the movements causing Silver to let go of his shirt. He gripped it again once Green stopped moving, earning a worried look from the brunet.

"In that short time he managed to leave sweat makings on my shirt from his hands…" he sighed softly.

"Damn… Must be worse than I thought…" Gold muttered as he wrapped his arms around Silver tighter.

Red pressed himself further into Silver's sweaty back, earning him a grateful moan from the sleeping teen. "His fever might've risen…"

"Well… Maybe we should check?"

Green looked up, raising his PokéGear up so he could read the time. "Yeah… It couldn't hurt taking his temperature every hour instead…"

About to get up, the brunet grunted softly as the red-haired teen gripped onto him tighter. He cuddled into the black t-shirt he was gripping, a content sigh passing from his lips.

"I don't think I can get up," Green said softly. He knew he could get up if he wanted to, but he didn't have the heart to force Silver to let go. The kid was clinging onto him as if his life depended on it, for Arceus' sake.

"I can try to…" Red offered. His tone was full of impending regret; his friends could easily tell that he didn't want to disturb Silver either.

"No… We'll just check it when the timer goes… I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right? It's Silver we're talking about!"

The older Kanto teens both nodded in agreement, Green relaxing his body against Silver again.

"I'm still worried though…" Red murmured truthfully.

"Could we maybe check with our hands?"

"Not a bad idea Gold… Green, do you think you can reach his forehead?"

Said teen peered down at the sick teen. His hand was still stroking his hair as if he was a child. He didn't really want to remove the hand; it could be helping him stay asleep. With his own experiences, it certainly helped him with the feverish nightmares he experienced when he was sick; Daisy would always be by his side stroking his head to help tame them.

Green pursed his lips, thinking of another way to feel Silver's forehead. He allowed memories of himself being sick fill his mind, thoughts drifting to his elder sister who would take care of him. Green blinked when a particular memory came to mind.

Mimicking his memory, Green pulling back away from his sickly friend. He eyed Silver's flushed face before gently pressing his lips against his clammy forehead. Red gasped in surprise while Gold tried, and failed, to stifle a chuckle. The boy kept them there for a second, fear spreading through his body as Silver's awfully warm forehead sent a pulsating heat to his lips. He pulled back, grimacing at his youngest friend.

"It's really warm…" he sighed softly, watching him worriedly.

"Maybe it did rise…" Red murmured to himself more than anyone, letting the fact that Green kissed Silver's forehead go.

Gold must've decided to let it go as well, not mentioning anything about it as they all laid there in silence.

"I'm really worried about him…"

Both Gold and Red looked at Green oddly; it wasn't like him to be the first to speak.

"Yeah… Tell me about it…" Gold agreed softly.

The brunet sighed, allowing his thoughts to be spoken freely. "He reminds me of Daisy…"

"How?" Red questioned, not able to see the link at all.

"Tch… I don't mean by personality, moron… I just… I don't know. I feel like I should protect him… Like I do with Daisy."

The other teens gawked at him silently, not expecting such an answer from Green.

"But… You tried to arrest him. If it weren't for me, you would have!" Gold snorted.

"I know… And I still feel guilty about it… But after seeing him get upset over Giovanni… I just… I saw me; a kid who thought he was defined by his parentage and not himself… I realized that Silver and I are more alike than I thought… I want to teach him how to be his own person and not just his father's son. I guess you can say I feel like his older brother."

The two teens allowed the confession to sink in before Red spoke up as well.

"Can't say I blame you… He is like our little brother, isn't he?" Red chuckled affectionately. "I mean, he's the youngest of the Kanto-Johto group… And probably just as innocent as Yellow…"

"Them and their damned storks…" Gold added with a smile. "He's been through so much bullshit its almost weird hearing that he's "innocent" compared to us. He's the most matured at the same time… he's not."

"Exactly my point," Green agreed. "I… I want to protect him any more bull he`d have to face. He's been through so much already; it's time for him just to relax and be a kid."

"Well… Let's make a pact!"

Red and Green eyed Gold, waiting for him to elaborate.

"We promise that we will try our best to protect Silver no matter what. He's our little brother and that's what big brothers should do."

"Agreed," the two others announced in union.

The awkwardness of cuddling with three other guys passed over them as they all squeezed tighter together, sharing their body heat with the youngest of their group. One by one, their namesake coloured eyes began to close as they each drifted into a deep slumber, vowing to protect their little brother from whatever the world throws at him next.

* * *

 **THEN THE GIRLS CAME HOME CUZ THEIR FLIGHT TO UNOVA WAS CANCELLED DUE TO THE STORM. THEY SQUEALED WHEN THEY FOUND THEM CUZ COME ON; GREEN, RED, AND GOLD CUDDLING A SICK SILVER IS UUUUUBBEEEERRR ADORABLE. BLUE TOOK PICTURES TO SELL AND TO BLACKMAIL THE BOYS LATER.**

 **THE END**

 **Sorry I crapped out at the end... I just started to get writers block...**

 **Also, Silver is such an adorable little piece of shit I love him too much ;-; I'm such a fangirl of just him alone... Sorry Silver!**


End file.
